A wide variety of systems have been developed for monitoring conditions at residential and business premises. Such monitoring systems most typically provide for the detection of a predetermined "alarm" condition at a given premises and for some manner of response to the detected condition. By way of example, known monitoring systems include fire/smoke detectors with alarm/sprinkler response, and security motion/pressure detectors with security alarm/security service response.
As will be appreciated, monitoring systems of the above-described nature typically comprise a number of dedicated components to carry out the intended monitoring purpose. Such dedicated systems/componentry may be cost-limiting for many applications and can otherwise be difficult to reconfigure. In the latter regard, for example, many security systems are designed/implemented by "turn-key" security system service providers and are not readily adaptable in the event that a different security service provider becomes desirable or otherwise necessary.
Further, many monitoring systems provide only limited response options when a predetermined condition of interest is detected. For example, typical security systems only provide for an audible alarm at the premises and/or the transmission of an alert signal to a specific security service response provider.